crossed dimension
by Zoruafan89
Summary: imagine an au where Pokémon use magic instead of move sets well this is the au also for some readers there will be a very special surprise in this so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

hi there my name is jock i am a what the humans would call a "Pokémon" yeah just because i have powers but its not like what they think i mean yes i can create fire with my hands and use healing powers and i can learn other powers and hop through dimensions doesn't mean I have the normal powers they expect us to use like 'move types'. The powers we have is actually strong magic and i use a lost magic called learner which is where i can learn magic or 'moves' just by watching it or reading about it instantly I can also transform into any being I want since my species is what's called a Zorua.

Now its time for me to test my dimensional time travel magic, now opening a portal is quite difficult for the normal magician but for me it is very quick and easy since i can learn different types of magic quite easily but i always have to test it because i may learn it but rarely is it stable so i have to practice it first before i can use it on jobs or fights so that takes a long time to do.

The portal is nearly complete and to do the spell you have to perform a certain trick which is where you create a unstable portal, then you have to throw in any 3 elemental spells into the portal to locate where you want to go to i threw in earth, water and wind elements. Next is the hard part on our planet we have many animals and some of ours is from different planets so what you have to do is sacrifice a livestock which can be found on one of the planets your going to and there could be any planet with this animal, a sheep so i decided sacrifice that animal.

Time for the final part where you have to learn universal magic to do this and keep in mind both dimensional and universal magic are lost spells so they were difficult to find in books but managed to find them but anyway why universal magic? well that's simple when you have learned universal magic you can create a map of the universe which shows the name of every planet and its co-ordinates which you need for the portal because you have to say the co-ordinates of the planet your going to whilst your in the portal and say it wrong then you go to a different planet than you wanted to.

Going to different dimensions requires a lot more steps than this but i will do that later on but for now lets just go through this portal now then what planet am i going to you ask why earth of course "why earth?" i hear you ask well i am on a planet way in the universe on keplar 62-E which is like earth but more wet than dry but that's because we have a lot of water and its cloudy all the time and we do have a bit of land but at the moment i am the only one that can go to earth to have a scout around because our population is running out of materials.

So those of us that can use dimensional magic can go to different planets some of us are yes going to the planets in our solar system but those of us that can cope with the elements go further out and earth is the furthest and that's because i can heal extremely fast and i am 1 of the 25 people who can heal faster than normal but anyone who can do it have different types of healing. Now mine is rare because i can heal my whole body including bones and muscles including skin and cells.

The portal will take another 5 minutes to begin so i guess i could tell you who i am like i said my name is jock and i am 16 years old im a boy and i live in sanadrah city in halcano and i work for a planet research company called exotation we look for "exo" planets they are planets which are in the habitable zone so we can go there to fetch materials that we need to survive in our cities. We cannot use our magic to create materials because there is no spell out there to do that i have seen or read so yes the ones that can go are going like me.

oh the portal is complete see you on the other side.

 **chapter 1 The world of the industrial**

I don't know what i did wrong but my portal put me in the atmosphere and now i am falling to my doom whelp my new spells are unstable and of course i would miscalculate. as i was falling i started to speed up so i decided to pull the parachute i took with me (of course our planet has those why wouldn't we) and started to slow land came into view i thought what a wonderful world its got so much colour and its full of green other than blue in my world "OK now that the land is coming into view i better start using my magic" i said and teleported to the ground. " where is the nearest town from here?" i asked "5 miles" someone said in the distance "oh hey thanks" i replied "by the way what is your name?" he asked "jock nice to meet you" i replied. he was a tall skinny man whore wore a red striped shirt and blue jeans and black spiky hair with a western accent "What town are you from?" the man asked "im not from any town i just like to travel alot" i lied.

"its getting dark, do you want to stay here for the night?" he asked looking towards the dark red sun setting below the trees "OK sure it will only be for one night then i will be gone ok" i replied. we went into the barn it had a musty kind of smell and it was a big barn with two levels, the ground level for the animals and the top level above that where the bedrooms were. We first had to put down food for the horses and sheep then it was off to bed.

I stayed in the spare bedroom which had a nice comfy bed which had book shelves with three thousand books it said on a piece of paper on the front of the bookshelf saying "must read 1 book a day" i thought that i should see if i can ask him if i can borrow one of his books. I decided to get into bed since i will be walking all the way to the nearest town.

'jock stay alive for me... ' i woke up immediately and i said "i will try Samantha i will try" "whose Samantha?" "uh what are you doing in here?" "my question is more important who the hell is Samantha?" "um she my sister also the ruler of our country?" "the hell but our country doesn't have a queen called Samantha and your a prince what?" "no i am not a prince the throne was taken away from me when i accidentally killed someone practicing my magi- oops" "i mean uh uh gun skills" "wait you know magic who the hell are you, tell me now or your getting shot mate!" he shouted as he pulled a shotgun off the wall and aimed it at my head.

So i explained to him everything i know then i teleported his gun off him to my hands and exclaimed to him" now tell me all you know about yourself and this planet" i threw away the gun and created a mini black hole in my hand and made sure deactivated first and said calmly "or ill destroy you and this world there are many i can go to for help and materials so whats it gonna be me or info or bye bye life for all of earth?" i could tell that he was scared by his expression "so?" i asked "okay okay you win my name is Simon this state your in is Texas and the country is united states of America..." 'five hours later ' "and Barack Obama is our president so yeah no king or queen" he said.

"Wow i did not know this planet had such a depressing history." i joked "hey it's not depressing i know its fun using magic and all but for us the wars were for power and we had to help the British because of people getting killed because of their religion and-" i cut him off saying "and its dumb like im not trying to offend this worlds history but killing other people because of their religion is stupid i mean why would anyone do that the reason we had wars was to protect our own people yes some groups attack out of religion but we don't try to eradicate the people with the same religion because there are people out there which are nice and they live by the rules and live peacefully so we don't interact with them very often unless they are a threat." i said but it seemed Simon was angry "look i don't know about your world and you don't know about this world so don't make fun of this worlds history and i wont make fun of yours" he said angrily "ugh ok ok i apologize for offending you and this world but thank you for this information and the night stay also can i take a book for the road?" i asked.

"sure take the whole book case if you want that was my fathers then he gave it to me i don't even read so take the whole bookcase." Simon replied "hey thanks uh Simon was it? i will take the lot thanks" i said "oh and if you think its going to be difficult to carry don't worry i have that covered come to the back backyard" i sad to Simon with excitement "um okay but how do you know its a backyard?" he asked "every house have a backyard" i retorted before running through the double doors leading to the garden it was very spacious with a flower bed around the inside of the brown fence but i was heading for the safe in the middle.

I spun my finger in a circle to cast a controlling magic to unlock it then with controlling and levitation magic i moved the bookcase into the safe "how do you do that?" he asked surprised "as i told you before i can do magic so it is pretty easy to do, this is what we call a dimensional safe its for transporting items and keeping items safe, The magic i used was controlling and levitation, basically with controlling magic i can control which direction an object is moving and levitation is where i can make an object go up or down" i explained.

"oh ok that's how, so what are you going to do now?" Simon asked "well i guess i could go to that town which you said was 5 miles away" i replied "OK, oh and by the way don't use your magic because we cant and if you see magic on TV-" "wait i know that they will freak out but what is a tivi?" i asked "it is not a tivi its a TV short for television which is an electronic device where we can watch people doing different things at all times and its never the same thing" Simon explained to me "ok and if i see magic on it?" i asked "don't believe what they show you its all smoke and mirrors" Simon said. "um ok well i will see you later then Simon" i waved to him and started walking down the road.

 **chapter 2 The 'town'**

i have been walking for about an hour now and i can see the town he spoke of ahead but it looks quite small and deserted though but how would i be able to tell from 4 miles away and when i feel like im getting closer to it it seems like its getting further away an enchantment maybe or not this world does not have that much power for that unless they have somekind of power source to do this with i thought that was the reason but i soon realised why. I had been hallucinating the whole time so now i think it might be a longer walk then i thought it wasgoing to be so to make the long travel faster i decided to use a flight spell which i can only cast it when grounded. i drew a picture of a bird inside of double ringed circle with symbols around it then i activated it and gained a pair of white wings which allows me to fly for a maximum of 6 hours per day for now until i master the flying technique only then can i gain a pair of permenant wings but fornow it has to be a short time.

[meanwhile]

"sir we have completed the enhantment" "good now no-one will know of my secret plans!"

"we have a tango on our radar looks to be some kind of angel-like creature sir."

"capture it for testing"

"yes sir, lets see what this angel is shall we"

[still flying looking for the town unaware of this being waiting to capture him]

'its still doing the same thing maybe it is an enchantment but how? simon said that the magicians on this planet are fake magicians unless there is some kind of way to do a magic which os so powerful that it needs multiple beings at the same frequency of energy to create a barrier like this that must be it.' i thought as i decended to land on the ground and lose my wings.

i thought that if i cast an anti-barrier spell i would be able to bring down the masking barrier to find out whats going on. To cast the spell i had to sit down with my legs crossed and put my hands together like a clap the chanted these words "kay-la-na" suddenly i saw it a massive green masking barrier and saw it dissapate infront of me i ran as fast as i could i started gaining a good amount of speed to keep at a pace that could get me there in a short time and as the town came into view i saw what it looked like but was also horrified at the sight of destroyed empty buildings with noone in sight.

As i reached the town the sun had already started to set and as i tried to look for a single sign of life i saw what looked to be a rat the size of a child fesasting on some sort of 4 legged animal and i just booked it i did not look to see if it had seen me then i stopped dead in my tracks as i saw a man in a darck red cloak point a gun at me "hello?" i asked cautiously i do not want to be shot "im sorry it has to be this way my friend but if you co-operate then you will be ok" the man said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Who are you? why are you threatening me with a gun?" i asked in now scared."Im afraid thats classified my friend but the reason im using my gun is because its easier for me to talk to you without you being very dissaproving of my bosses descision. now what we want to do is ask you a few questions and you can leave, thats what i would like to say but since a normal person cant get wings and breakdown a barrier as easy as that we unfortunatly have to take you in by force so follow me please."

[simons pov 1 hour after jock left]

'i hope he is alright it has been a short time im sure he is fine' ithought hoping that my new found mate was ok then it just dawned on me i was a complete idiot he went towrds the secret base damnit why was i such an idiot i just sent him to his doom they will surely kill him trying to get his power.

i dashed off towards my garage to get my car. I grabbed the keys off the shelf next to the backdoor and i opened the garage door, unlocked my silver corvette and turned the ignition on and sped out of the garage door towards the city 'i hope he is ok im sure he can handle his own then again they have summoners who can do very powerful summon spells they even tryed to mask that place' i thought as i saw the city coming in to view 'thats strange the city is there the masking barrier usually makes the city invisible unless he managed to bring down the barrier damn that would bring suspision to the area ok time to go full pelt' i put the car into gear 5 and pushed the pedal down to go at full speed.

[back with jock]

"where are we?" i asked my captor "welcome to the base my friend" he replied with a surprisingly friendly tone of voice for someone who is threatening a random person they just met and captured because of my stupidity. " Its too bad that i cant play this charade for long" i said nonchalantly "what do you mean by that my silly fello you are tied up around your wrist you cant do jack shit" he exclaimed whilst laughing "hey calm down ill tell you what i bet i can get these ropes untied if i do then i can stay untied if i cant i will go with you until your request is completed deal?" "deal"

i started heating up my hands with a fire spell called burner (there are many types of elemental spells a bit like a tree of spells for each element with a master to it the current known spells jock can do is fire mastery, water mastery, air level 6 [level 10 is mastery] ice level 8, earth level 3, and metal mastery there are other spellls which are not elements but are special or lost special only have 5 levels and lost being 3) the ropes set alight the fire disintegrated the ropes completely but left no burn mark on my wrists.

"h how d did you do that they just burned and left no mark on you, your a pyromaniac phsycopath!" i could tell he was scared "don't underestimate me you idiot not everyone is as they seem, now then take me to your boss kid" to say he was shocked would be an understatement he was so pale white he could be classed as a ghost "ok i will take you to him."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3 The True Lab/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /we walked down a dark corridoor into a room full of beds i was a little confused at this "i dont understand what is with all of the empty beds?" "in theis lab we test on our followers taking out their 'courage' which is a special ability which us humans have where if we are full of it we get treamendous power but we have not tested it much but we do know that we need some kind of powerful being to help us so we can open a portal to another dimension" once i heard that my eyes widened with shock 'are they crazy thats really difficult to pull off even if they did that would cause some serious problems with the space-time continuam if they done that all dimensions would collide and all time would freeze and the dimensional clock would stop and all life would cease to exist' i thought and shivered to the thought of being alone /"hey um jock if you are willing to help you will get some of the cut" he said making me jump a little. "what do you mean by some of the cut?" i asked wondering what they really trying to do "you see we are doing research on other worlds and if we can open a dimension we thought that we could get some good weapons to help us and our group but too many sacrifices have been made and we need someone like you to help us otherwise its impossible" "i see."br /We stood outside two massive doors im guessing this is where their boss resides. "WHOS THERE?" i heard a booming voice from the otherside shout "Hey boss our guest is here" the boy shouted back "BRING THEM IN I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM" "ok in you go jock" The doors slowly opened i walked in there was golden pillars with paintings on the wall whcih looked very expensive "how do you like it angel?" the man asked "fancy but i have to ask why dimensions for weapons, cant you just buy them?" i asked curiously i really dont want him to open a ortal since the oly ones who can jump dimensions are demons since the underworld is connected to every /"well each wepon is difficult to make with the amount of materials left and with very low amount of people willing to sell to terorrists also we can team up with our selves from the other dimensions" oh great that theory where in every dimension there is another version of you. Yes thats true but also very different since he most likely isnt alive in the other dimensions "i guess you need me for it mr?" "loneheart jake lonehart nice to meet you angel" "my name is jock" i must keep my real name a secret from everything including the dimenional system./p  
p style="text-align: left;""tell me what are you gonna do with these 'weapons' jake lonehart?" i wondered if he was going to use this on other dimensions which my father/boss would not like at all becuase a war against another dimension would break everything."Well first of all we are going to bring them back to this dimension and take rule of this world and then rule the next dimensions world and so on" i did not want this to happen i guess i was correct but hey i dont want to expose too much of my power so im going to go with this 'plan' of /[simon's pov]br /i arrived a little away from the base, i was quite surprised to see the sheer size of it compared to what it used to be they even have guards posted around the place. i wonder how many poeple are signed up to do this than when i left which was only 30 people. i hope he is alright well the only way to find out is to go inside i still have my pass for the gate i wonder if they will take it or deny /As i approached the building i was stopped by one of the guards "sorry sir this is not the place for an old man like you" what did he just say!? old no im only 41 jeeze "i have a pass to come into this place" i showed them the pass which i always had to hand in everytime i left on a mission or for research "Dr Bellworth? wow so you were the old head of RD here why did you leave? if you dont mind me asking" "because the old boss was mad thinking that dimension traveling could be done and his way of doing so was so horrific i refused to try it and he got annoyed so i quit" i felt my sins crawling up my back thinking of that "so why come back?" "to see how he is doing the boss is an old friend of mine in childhood" he was so much nicer back then "ok then Dr head on in" "thank you."br /[?jock?'s ppov]br /"So i guess i have to explain a few things to you jock, we have opened it once or twice but it only opened for 1 second and a being managed to get through somehow in that short amount of time and they have been quite calm surprisingly in the circumstance hes in, Im surprised he hasnt tried to escape us instead hes just been staring at us maybe he will like you?"br /i followed him to block of cells which was filled with agents and police but he took me to a cell with 2 gaurds watching it making sure this creature did not escape. I looked inside to see what they were keeping watch of and what i saw surprised me but also made me curious "hello?" i wanted to see if he could understand me and talk back. "heya kid im a little held up at the moment"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4 New Dimension/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /"i know you are but seriously how are you though since you are in this place which is a terrorist base" i saw a bright blue glow "strongso i guess your going to use me then/strong?" I could tell he was mad i needed to calm him down "well that's what they plan sorta they plan on using me as well but I'm not one of them i see that you were brought here by them as well then i didn't want to be here but i was forced to both by my boss and by these idiots" his eye stopped glowing "well i guess we are both held up then eh, so how do you plan on getting us out of here then?"br /that's what i didn't think of when i got down here though because i knew there was a reason the boss was worried about this place and i did not know why until now a dimensional rift yeah that's one reason to be worried especially if its used for malicious intent but at least i found someone who can help but i did not think that it would be someone from another dimension /"well i was thinking that i could get you back to your world by opening another portal" that's what i thought would work anyway. "no that wont work kid i tried using a shortcut myself but this place is somehow supressing my magic, if only no i don't think he will... maybe, kid you said you can treverse other dimensions right?" well i did say that but i don't think he knows my full potential and i don't know who he was talking about "yeah but theres one question before we go any further how can i trust you when you haven't shown yourself to me or even told me your name?" i need to know him first though before i can go through with /"the name's sans nice to meet ya kid" he walked out of the shadows he was i would say 4 - 4.5 feet tall with a white undershirt and a blue jumper with black shorts and pink slippers did i forget to mention he's a skeleton! how is he even alive then again there are multiple things which i don't know about. "so kid i threw you a bone and told you my name now its time to pass that bone back and tell me who you are" now i know who he is i can possibly trust him he seems nice enough to be properly trusted "my name is ... jock nice to meet you" "nice name but that's not your real name is it? eh Zorua Jocktania" how does he know not one of the people here have seen my disguise but sans can "quiet down they might hear you also how do you know my true name?" not only am i shocked I'm also scared because if more beings know about me the more i will be exposed to people wanting to use me like the terrorists /"well i know your name because anyone who knows of the timelines would know the Pokémon gods true heir you should know that by now and your father came to our world years ago"br /i guess i have a lot to learn but if we are to get out then i will have to use this spell "ok are you ready to leave then sans?" i was waiting for him to say yes when i heard shouting down the corridor of cells "GET THAT ANGEL!" oh no "ready as I'll ever be kid" i would normally create a ritual forr this kind of spell or create a spell ring but with some spells i can shortcut if I'm in a hurry but its dangerous to /I curled up in a ball and transformed into my normal form so i didn't have any problems casting "jock what ... are you?" i quickly turned around surprised "get back now Simon i don't want you to get caught up in this!" i started to glow a pure white colour and suddenly the three of us disappeared and starting to travel in what looked to be a tube of colours and then i suddenly remembered what we were in a tippler cylinder but the issue is that if we carry on just in a straight line we will be trapped here /I decided to use my flight spell again to give myself wings, i traversed through the cylinder and picked up sans and Simon on the way and started speeding up "ok guys hang on tight its about to get very rough" after a short burst of speed i lost control and started spinning violently whilst being thrown about until we fell out of it and landed in what looks to be a lab of some /"where are we?" I looked around it looked like a anime fanatic lived in here "heh i recognise this lab kid, it's the royal scientist's lab" 'wait if he recognises this place then that means we made it to his dimension' "looks like we made it then" I heard a door open I turned around to see something i was not expecting. a pure black Zorua with red eyes walk through the door "stronghello Zorua its nice to see you again! after trapping me in your mind but its nice to be out/strong"/p 


End file.
